Origin of the Multi-Savior
by Russell J. Christoff
Summary: Life is a story on itself filled with happiness and sadness, my old one began with the former and ended with the latter. I became the successor to Jebus from Madness Combat, and the keeper of his halo. I saved my planet and became an Omniverse Traveler as well as the pilot of the RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1. You want to know who I am? Then go ahead and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm redoing my entire series. Clean slate people; same OC, better explained backstory, as well as being a Gundam Pilot. I know this is sudden but things change for the better or for the worst._**

* * *

XXX

 _Do you believe in destiny? Fate?_

 _Because I sure do._

 _My name is Russell J. Christoff. Human of Planet Earth of Dimension 17212829. A seventeen year old boy. With black hair, eyes, peach skin, and a height of 175; surprising for my age. My casual ware consists of white Adidas sneakers, peach khakis which were surprisingly good for running, and a navy blue t-shirt with a red kanji symbol for 'fight'._

 _The thing that I'm using to talk to you is called a Data Pad. You know what a Data Pad is? It's to record stuff and keep data...That's the best I can do to explain this honestly, I just found this thing in the storage hanger of the Safe Haven. I just got done working on my Gundam. Tell you the truth it is hard piloting one, but hey it's flashy, it may be a bit normal, but it can use armor packs that can decimate anything.  
_

 _The Suit that I'm working on is the powerful and dangerous RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1.  
_

 _What's the Safe Haven exactly? I'll get to that later as well as why I do I have a blue Gundam with a blue GM head. The point is that the reason I'm talking and using this dang thing to record myself is to tell you; who ever finds this; my origin story._

 _So sit back, grab some popcorn, or cookies, or whatever diabetic foods you guys eat in your dimension when you watch a movie, watch T.V or when you're bored._

 _I had a good life._

 _I lived in New Jersey, Bergenfield with my family of four. Myself, my father, my mother, and my childhood friend that I treated like a little sister. I had friends, went to a good school, good grades, a loving family, all in a small town._

 _Or at least I used to._

 _It happened so fast..._

 _It was just a Friday; I was just coming home from school excited for the weekend just like any other person. Get my homework done, take a nap, and later go out to the mall with family and come back home with bubble tea._

 _The sky...turned grey. Lightning appeared._

 _Kryloids..._

 _Aliens that came from the deepest and darkest parts of the Multiverse. Grey and black aliens covered in rugged and jagged armor. They came in their cone, stalagmite ships onto our planet._

 _First they addressed the world; broadcasting a message to every corner of the Earth. Every screen on the planet and their message, they called us an inferior race, saying that we were weak, and calling our planet disgusting, and us humans: food. They ordered us to surrender to the Kryloid Empire and give us all of their resources and tech. Otherwise they would kill us all and take what was left of our planet._

 _All of humanity was given a week to decide._

 _We had our answer within a week. We declared war on the them._

 _Maybe if we surrendered, hings would have gone a little better. But it hardly matters anymore._

 _Not even a second after Humanity gave their message back to the Kryloids; fire rained down on Earth._

 _Humanity had a population of 8 Billion. They Kryloids...had a race of 8.5 Billion. They outmatched us every way. In less of a week their ships embedded themselves into the ground in one of Africa's cities. After that the entire country was taken over and the Kryloids made their base on what was left in the rubble. The people were taken for God knows what, the senators and government officials were publicly executed, surviving soldiers were either murdered or taken things that I can't even explain. The animals were killed or eaten. And soon they drained the entire place dry of all of it's resources._

 _The Kryloids left the week after. Leaving Africa a barren and grey wasteland littered with ruins that used to be cities and homes; and skeletons that used to be people, families, and children._

 _Soon enough they began to spread and invade other countries. Humanity tried to fight but they ended up dying in vain._

 _Battleships? Easily annihilated by a giant laser cannon the created a black hole that ate the entire fleet._

 _Jets? Shot down by their fighters and their anti aircraft drones. Which were spike balls that had scorpion tales._

 _Ground Battles? Massacred. Tanks, jeeps and even people were torn apart by their ground forces. Armored Rhinos smashed the jeeps, people where shot to death by their Needler Rifles. And the Tanks were smashed by giant 18.5 meter robots that looked like the Blue Destiny Unit 1 with grey color scheme._

 _Nukes? Yeah right. Before they could even launch they were detonated and killed every single person in the blast radius. Turns out Chaos Kryloids are no joke; being that they can control fire and that they were the commanders of the Kryloid Empire. Not to mention some Kryloids have the ability to morph into a almost complete copy of someone._

 _Key word 'almost'._

 _Meaning that in order to turn into someone a Kryloid has to hold onto them for at least 10 seconds, and not to mention if they do manage to transform and copy someone the color of the clothes turns wither black or grey while the skin color turns pale white._

 _As for the nukes that did launch; I have no idea. They were either shot down as they got near one of their ships. As soon as they got close a blast of purple lighting zapped the bombs and once they hit a ship it didn't go off. Just like a baseball hitting a step from a stairwell; it did nothing as it hit the ground._

 _Days past and soon every state, country and territory was wiped out. Soon the United States of America was all that was left._

 _You'd think that after bleeding the whole world dry of it's resources they'd probably leave one country alone right? But no, the invaders wanted everything and they wanted Earth and Humanity to burn to the ground._

 _And to further crush us even more they sent out their and 'experiments'._

 _Remember when I said that they took people for God knows what? Well we learned first hand when they invaded the US. When their ships landed they brought a few ships that looked like carrier ships for people instead of vehicles. When they arrived on shore the first thing that came out...were humans._

 _Well...they_ _ **were**_ _humans._

 _Their skin was white and their eyes were pure white; no pupils no nothing, just their white scleras. That wasn't even the scary part; on their necks, backs, and wrists were these tubes that had needles at the end of them. They injected them with this black substance from a turtle shell like container on their backs. The black substance leaked out of their ears, mouths, noses and even eyes; their veins were also visible as well. All of them were armed with needler rifles. One woman got brave and ran over to one of them which I think was her husband. She was one of the survivors in Africa and she must have gotten separated from him when the invasion hit. One of the Kryloids pulled out something; a communicator I suppose straight from Star Wars because it showed a hologram of another Kryloid. They talked for a minute before it put his communicator away. After that it let out a gurgle and soon all of the 'people' ran towards the massive group of other people watching and open fire upon them._

 _I have no idea what they did to them to make them like this but I can already tell that they were_ _ **not**_ _human anymore. They're subjects; test subject and a product of the Kryloid's evil._

 _They started from Texas; it fell within two weeks, then they went up from there all the way to Washington D.C where the military and national guard gave it their all to protect President Obama. Many died, much blood was spelt; Kryloid and humans alike, and the world that the founding fathers put together was slowly crumbling away around them._

 _I don't know the details but the carnage finally ended when the Kryloids found the bunker that held the President beneath the East Wing of the White House. The guards tried to protect the president but they were easily gunned down._

 _My parents, my sister, and I watched all of this on a live news feed back in our house; the windows were boarded as well as the doors. The camera kept cutting to static from time to time which was good since it almost didn't show the dead bodies littered all over the ground. The most important part was when we saw the Kryloids forcing President Obama onto the White House's front lawn that was now a battle field. One Kryloid pointed his needler rifle at his head, but before he could pull the trigger the cameraman turned round to see an Armored Rhino monster charging right at him before the screen went to static permanently._

 _Next thing we knew we all felt rumbling and shaking. My father looked out through the window that had one hole to look through the boards. He quickly told us to run towards the backyard door as the rumbling got louder and we heard large pounding footsteps. When we got to the backyard we looked up to see a Grey Destiny Unit 1; we immediately hid behind the bushes in my parents Ampalaya garden._

 _The Grey Destiny Unit ripped off the roof to our house before looking down on it; a green beam came from it's red eyes and I guess scanned the place for any humans. It kept scanning until the beam turned to red and turn off; the Unit then walked off to do the same to the other houses._

 _For some reason I got brave and I rushed through the gate that separated the backyard from the front side of the house; ignoring the cries from my family. When I ran to the front lawn I saw that the my neighborhood that I grew up in was being destroyed; houses were wrecked, Grey Destinies roaming all over, and Kryloids kidnapping humans; while some just killed the ones that were badly bleeding and injured from surviving their house getting wrecked._

 _Right then as I watched the ensuing chaos around me I didn't notice the click behind me or the feel of something getting pressed against my head.I slowly turned around to see a Test Subject pointing a needler rifle at my forehead. The shocking thing was that he just a teenager just like me and I recognized him; his name was Abel Cheryian, one of my classmates that went to my high school. And my Best Friend._

 _At the corner of my eyes I could see my parents and little sister being escorted by gunpoint towards where I was. We were lined up in a straight line with a few other people that managed to survive somehow; so of which I recognized as my neighbors._

 _Next thing a portal pops up right in front of us; it was swirling grey with some black mixed into it. One by one we were forced into there; I even saw one try to escape, but he was immediately shot up as soon as he got far._

 _I was last to go through the portal. I closed my eyes and hoped for the worst because this is the first time I've seen a real portal before aside from the video games I've played. Not gonna lie I thought I was gonna get shot in the head first thing when I stepped out, but I didn't._

 _Instead when I opened them we were on one of their ships I suppose. It was modeled after a subway car in a way. In the middle were the poles as well as two exit doors across from each other, on the far ends were also more doors, and on the sides were the windows and the chairs. Except these chairs had harnesses on them like the ones on a roller coaster ride and there were armed guards at the doors. But these guards were different, they weren't Kryloids, but robots._

 _They were made in a humanoid figure, covered in European Dark Knight armor. The head being modeled after an angler fish, having silver armor with purple plated shoulder pads as well on the knees; including wearing a dark purple tunic around the waist. Lastly instead of being armed with a needler rifle they had a large purple shield that looked like the hard light shield from Halo in the left hand, while in the right was spear with a black handle and pole with purple glowing blade._

 _I was sitting on third seat from the middle next to a young kid; he was scared; couldn't blame him, from the looks of things the ship that we were on was already in space; reasons being that I could see earth when I turn my head to left a bit more. Earth and humanity was dying, that was a fact. But you couldn't see that from all the way up here; it just looked like another day on the planet. I looked around for my family only to see that they weren't on the ship that I was on. Just a bunch of battered and dirtied survivors._

 _A lot of things were going around in my head:_

 _What was going to happen to me?_

 _Where was my family?_

 _Where they on another ship?_

 _Why did this have to happen to us?_

 _I always wanted something amazing to happen in my life to spice it up. I'd do anything to take that back right now and go back to by boring old life again._

 _Time passed on the ship, about 15 minutes in I saw more stalagmite ships as well as I guess heavy assault ships because they were large jets with turrets on the hull and belly. As we kept flying hundreds if not thousands of ships appeared in view of the window on the ship I was on. The S-Ship made a sharp right, once it did I got a good view on what the Kryloids arrived in._

 _Their mother ship was massive._

 _It was modeled after a giant claw arm; more specifically the forearm and the hand. The 'fingers' were a total of eight connected to a bowl like palm of the hand. The forearm was in the shape of a gourd with the large fat part pumping energy to the smaller part of the gourd. In the middle were these massive wings. The elbow I suppose had two parts: The upper part was had the thrusts while the lower part was where most ships were heading to. My guess was that was the hanger; which is also the same place that I was going._

 _A few minutes later we landed inside of the hanger. At that moment that harnesses around us lifted while the doors opened. No one including me knew what to do in this situation, all we could do was get up and hope we didn't die._

 _After I got of the shuttle the hanger itself was massive, not surprising since it was able to contain an entire invasion force that was taking over Earth. All around were turrets on the walls and ceiling while there were armed Robots and Kryloids all over the place guarding us._

 _Next thing we were lined up and placed under large cylinder tubes. The tubes lowered down on us as they created a purple ring around around our entire bodies; preventing us from moving our arms._

 _We were then holed up in groups escorted by Kryloids armed with spears. They ordered us to follow them and we did, one poor sucker panicked and tried to run but he didn't go far. They caught him and beat him senseless before trowing him back into our group._

 _He moved out of the hanger an towards the large main door that led us to the interior of the ship. A robotic voice confirmed that as they scanned the guards and opened the doors._

 _The doors revealed a large hallway filled with Kryloids and those Angler Knights all watching us. To the right I could hear screaming and crying as I turned my head; someone was getting tortured, I tried my best to ignore it._

 _We kept walking until we reached the far end of the hallway. There was a chair and I guess it was their leader sitting there or something because all the Kryloids and Knights bowed as his chair rotated to face us. I could barely make his face out mostly due to the fact that he was wearing a black cloak._

 _He stepped down from his throne and walked around us and observed us like a predator stalking his prey; all the while I just kept my head down. He stopped motioned the guards to take the kid behind me, the Knights grabbed the boy by the arms as he cried for his parents and tried to wriggle free as he was dragged into another room._

 _That was the last time I saw that kid. As a human being at least._

 _There was screaming, bright light from under the door and after that...it stopped. I looked down and saw blood flowing out from under the door._

 _When the door opened it revealed the kid, but as a pale and dull eyed Test Subject or a Drone if you will. I was horrified and looked away to the left, I immediately regretted my decision to do so as I saw that their leader was looking right at me._

 _He, she or it leaned in closer to my face and I could feels his heavy breathing. I could barely make out his face, but I could have sworn seeing a human mouth smiling. I heard the words: "Excellent specimen", "Great things", and "Fire in his eyes"._

 _It walked over to the guards and whispered something in his ear. The guard nodded before walking over to me. I was next I thought. He motioned me to follow him and I did. Instead of leading me to the room where the kid got turned to a Drone. He took me to the room that was right of his throne._

 _As I was walking down the hallway, one guard in front of me another behind, I began to think. It may not look like it but I'm a smart person. I know when to act and when to wait; right now I'm waiting. For what? A opening. An opening for me to basically book it, find my family, and get off of this ship. How? I have no idea._

 _The idea of escaping itself was becoming more and more impossible as I was escorted through the ship. The deeper we went the more security we went through. More Kryloids, more Knights, and even more Drones. The turrets didn't help either._

 _We finally stopped walking until we reached a massive door similar to the front door in the hanger. A sensor bar above the door scanned the guard in front of it before the bar beeped and turned green. The door hissed open as it retracted into the walls while steam leaked out from the room. The room was dark for a minute before lights around the massive circular room lit up; revealing what the room was._

 _The dome like room had wires converging around one point of the space: the middle. Around the area were Tesla Coils that were in a square formation around the middle. On the far back of the space was a chair that had a helmet above it with cords and wires that led to the middle. The notable thing about the place was that there was junk ALL over the place. Gears, wires, tubes, metal springs, metal plates._

 _But the other thing in the room; probably the worst thing in the whole area were two things organs and a robotic human skeleton. Lungs, a heart, intestines, a stomach, two kidneys, even a brain. The guard behind me pushed the nuzzle of the needler behind my back; ordering me to move. As I walked around the robo-skeleton I realized it was exactly my size; I didn't know why but I was going to learn soon enough._

 _Next thing I know I'm forcefully put in the chair as metal clamps wrapped around my head, arms, and legs; while the helmet lowered until it was fit perfectly on my head. The helmet itself was heavy and covered my eyes._

 _Next thing I heard was electricity sparking; and then pain._

 _Searing, searing, pain. All I could do was scream and the loud electricity sparking all around deafening my ears didn't help either. The shocks lasted about five minutes; somehow I was alive._

 _The Kryloids didn't give me a second of rest as they started up their machine again as more pain and shocks hit my body. For what seemed like an hour I felt nothing but pain that was permanently implanted in my brain as an eternal memory. The first three shocks were at least 15 minutes, but as I said it seemed like an hour._

 _I had no idea what the Kryloids were doing out there, but each time they shocked me I could hear metal bending and wire being snapped like whips._

 _The fourth shock however something happened. In fact the fourth shock didn't even happen; instead I heard weapons clocking, glass breaking, bullets firing, and blood getting splattered across the walls; I knew because some splashed on my face._

 _Right after that an explosion caused the alarms in the room to go off. The helmet on my head finally lifted off of my head as the first thing I did was clutch my eyes; I felt something liquid like on my hands which I assumed were either my tears or my blood._

 _It was my blood._

 _I found out when I was able to open my eyes just a bit before shutting them from the pain._

 _You think that soap in you eyes were bad? Imagine that but instead with rubbing alcohol, or better yet, forget the soap and alcohol it felt like someone was digging their finger into you eyes!_

 _I struggled to get up but my legs soon gave out in me as a fell down onto the cold metal floor. Feeling the circulation back in my legs I was finally able to get up. With the pain in my eyes finally subsiding I was able to open them once again; when I did...it was pretty bad._

 _Multiple dead Kryloids with their organs and blood were splattered all across the room. The Tesla Coils were still sparking while a couple were broken in half. The metal, skeleton, and organs were gone, and the door was ripped open._

 _But in the middle of the room was a person or at least I thought it was a person; it was a robot. The robot looked at least my height, it had black real human hair with a metal dark purple chest that was molded in the shape of a T-shirt. The shoulders had half-circle pads that were the same color. The legs were beige colored and shaped in the form of jeans while the feet were white boots. The arms were colored peach as well as the fingers while the joints were ball-like._

 _The person turned around; to my surprise: It was me._

 _The face, the color of the metal skin, the eyebrows, the nose; they were the same as mine. The eyes and mouth were tv-like screens. The eyes being oval to match the shape of one white the mouth was also a large oval that took up the space the lips. The eyes lit up to reveal green dots; which were supposed to be his eyes. While his mouth was a green line like a stick figure's mouth._

 _I looked down at 'my' chest to see the numbers: 1337._

 _In which my mind immediately came up with a name for the robot in front of me._

 _Russell 1337._

 _1337 stared at me while I stared back at him. He then turn around and ran through the ruined door out of my sight._

 _I didn't realize it then, but that guy was eventually going to become by eternal rival, nemesis, and sworn enemy._

 _I already knew that the explosion would cause attention so I booked it out of the room. As soon as I stepped through the ruined doorway I saw that 1337 had killed more Kryloids and wrecked most of the turrets from down the hallway I went down earlier. On both left and right sides of where I was standing two doors opened up. The one on the left had the sounds of multiple footsteps coming towards my location; while the one on the right was completely dark. No lights, nothing._

 _I had three options: I could either follow my clone and potentially get killed in his rampage; give myself up; or head in a dark room that could also contain God knows what._

 _I glanced at all of my options before staring into the dark room. ''Ah, screw it." One step through the dark room's door way caused the metal door behind me to shut; leaving me in a room with complete blackness with the only light coming from the underneath the door._

 _Under the door I could see the shadows of the Kryloid's legs. I heard burbling for a couple of minutes before they ran off; not even bothering to go into the room I was in making me sigh in relief._

 _But only for a minute. I still needed to find my family, get off this ship, and...Okay I'm going to admit I didn't think the plan through. Sure I get my parents back, but what then? I have no idea how to pilot those ships and even if I did where do we go back to? Earth? The place would probably be a cesspool by then._

 _Not to mention I AM HUMAN! What can one seventeen year old, straight A high school student who loves anime, katanas, Gundams, plays Golf. GOLF of all things. And spends his free time playing Shadow Warrior and Metal Gear Rising Revengeance; do in a situation like this?_

 _The casual 'fuck it and just go with approach' would actually work at this point right now._

 _Anyways. I sucked up the bearings I had with me before pulling out my Iphone 6 out of my pocket and turning on the flashlight app before walking down the darkened hallway._

 _Walking down a dark hallway was bad enough; hearing the screams of people on the other side of the walls is worse. I think I was inside of the walls. To be honest I was half expecting Slender Man or any Creepypasta monster to pop up behind me and kill me._

 _And kept walking, and walking, and walking, and walking. The dark hallway sometimes curved sometimes but that was about it. I walked down the seemingly endless corridor until I came across some large windows. I looked out to see the entire Kryloid fleet; ships, jets, carriers bringing in more people from the dying Earth. Even the side of the ship I was on._

 _Next thing I knew the 'fingers' of the ship began to glow as well as the palm of the 'hand'; that's when I realized: It was a giant laser. The mother ship fired a massive beam that was the size of it's 'palm' that created a huge explosion back on Earth. The explosion just so happened to annihilate what was left of the Philippines._

 _The Philippines is where my cousins used to live. Quote used to...because...you know._

 _I didn't have time to mourn I just kept walking. I kept walking as I struggled to keep the tears from bursting out of my clenched eyes. My family and I were actually planning a trip to the Philippines to visit them. I guess that's not possible anymore._

 _My roaming in the long corridor finally reached a vent cover with lights leaking out from the holes. I looked down from the cover to see a Halo. A yellow Halo held up on two podiums on a flat table protected by a force field._

 _I looked a bit further to see if there were any guards there and luckily there weren't. I grabbed the vent cover off of the hole and put it to my right before I dropped down; I was just glad I was out of that black corridor._

 _As I dropped down I got a good look at the Halo, it looked beautiful. On the wall where the Halo was a sign written in English. Surprisingly the Kryloids can understand and write English, but can't speak it. Why I have no idea._

 _The sign said: DANGER! ARTIFACT OF INCREDIBLE POWER! DO NOT TOUCH! DANGER!_

 _No seriously, that's what it said. No joke._

 _I had no idea if this sign was telling the truth or just lying, but hey free power. I just hoped it didn't kill me. I pressed the green button that was in front of the force field, turning it red before it opened up. I stared at the Halo and I could hear the words: "Take me." "Take me." "Take me." Over and over again in my head._

 _I sighed and hoped for the best. As soon as I touched it a searing sting was felt through my entire hand in which I clenched it. Blue electricity danced around the Halo. A normal person would just back off, but not me for some reason, why? Because I was crazy, but the likable type of crazy._

 _I used my right arm again and this time there was no shock. In which I put slowly put the Halo on top of my head; after that I blacked out._

 _Sometime had passed later on and when I opened my eyes, well let's just say I had a wake up call. I don't want to get into details but lets just say I met someone who taught me everything I needed to know about using the Halo on top of my head._

 _...Okay I'll tell you otherwise you won't believe me._

 _When I woke up in I guess my subconscious, I was immediately greeted by a man. He was about 40 who wore a grey trench coat with a grey armor pad equipped on his chest and behind those were white bandage wrappings. For his legs he wore grey cargo pants with the same colored boots. As for his face he grey skin with stitches visible all over his head with one white bandage on his left side. He had black shades that covered his eyes; which were surprisingly glowing red. The shocking thing was that he had Jesus Christ's beard. Last but not least he had a long broadsword on his back that had inscribed 100111100 on the blade as well as a white S &W 500 on his right hand._

 _His name was Dr. Jedidiah Christoff; also known as Jesus. Or Jebus. Or Jeb._

 _Dr. Christoff_ _used to be the chief scientist of Nevada's research fifteen years ago at the age of 25. He was in charge of a resurrective cloning project called Project Nexus. Project N was a program aimed for mass produced soldiers led by Phobos; meaning fear in Greek._

 _The program was formed due to "inadequate soldier numbers." The cloning was performed on the resurrected deceased rather than the living most likely for safety reasons because of imperfect cloning defects. The project eventually lead to the formation of undead creations such as believe it or not, zombies!_

 _As well as other monsters called Abominations which are also undead humans that head butt and drop kick people and Sleepwalker Patients that basically come back to life three times when killed before blowing up on the fourth time._

 _At some point in time, Doc. Christoff, disgusted at what his scientific efforts had been used to create, released the experiments in an attempt to destroy the project. Zombies and abominations broke free of confinement and began attacking scientists and agents. Shortly after turning into zombies as well; if they were lucky they stayed dead. Christoff was blamed for this and became a liability. However, Christoff rose up and waged a one-man war against his former comrades. After taking down Phobos and taking his sword called 'The Binary Sword' Christoff then took on the identity of The Savior now wielding the powerful Halo which he stole from the project._

 _Years later he set out on a journey to rid the madness filled Nevada; now with the populous bent on killing each other for no damn reason; he succeeded, but it costed him his own life in the process._

 _Luckily for Jeb he installed a fail safe on the Halo. Should he ever die his consciousness would be copied onto it; sure the other Jeb would die but the second one would live on in the yellow ring. Hopefully one day that another person would take up the mantle as the Savior and rid the world of madness._

 _Unfortunately for Jebus shortly after his death the Kryloids invaded just when Nevada was going back to normal. His halo was taken from his corpse when it was discovered by a Kryloid patrol and was sent on the mother ship for research._

 _After briefing Jeb on what the situation was back on Earth he became angered and disgusted that his work was all in vain and that the blood shed was continuing. He would fight the Kryloids himself but he didn't have a body anymore to do so, he turned to me and I already new what he was thinking._

 _I was going to be his successor._

 _The next Savior._

 _Unfortunately I couldn't just go barging in and take down all the Kryloids, so during my time in my subconscious he trained me to be his weapon of justice; which I gladly accepted. If it meant I was able to save my family how could I refuse? Luckily for us we didn't need to worry about time since Dream Time is longer than Real Life time. One minute you've been in a dream where your a hero for years, but when you wake up it's all a dream and only 45 minutes have passed._

 _Jeb taught me everything he knew: How to block, attack, use guns, and most importantly use the Halo's power._

 _Reviving corpses into Zombies. Moving objects or people with telekinesis. Creating energy shields that can deflect and/or catch bullets. Dissolving characters with a red beam or black Nexus bolt, cast from either the eyes or hands. Levitation. Hyper Regeneration; basically Deadpool's healing factor. Spawning the Binary Sword. Superhuman strength. Even being able to hover. And as a side gift a copy of his intelligence._

 _The best part is that only either myself or Jebus can use the Halo. This is because if someone wears the Halo for a long period they become bonded with it. Anyone tries to use or touch the Halo they'll get zapped by Nexus electricity, and it'll come right back to the user like a magnet after 30 seconds if somehow removed._

 _I was also going to need to look presentable; even Jeb looked cool in his earliest days as the Savior. So I donned the white trench coat, grey bullet vest, grey cargo pants, and boots as well as the black shades. The only difference is that I wore the vest under my blue t-shirt. Jeb also gave me the shades because using the Halo's power causes your eyes to turn permanently red and the skin around your eyes and on your eyelids turns black like coal dust._

 _After that, I was ready. I was ready to take the Kryloids and rescue my family._

 _I felt invincible._

 _And then...it happened._

 _I later came across a control room of sorts. There were guards of course but they left. Before I could leave the room the doors locked at the walls withdrew to reveal a window above the control room. There I saw it: people. They were trapped in some sort of pods, they were up vertically and were almost like caskets with the cover being visible to show what was inside. They were being moved from the ceiling via clamps and they were being carried to a giant funnel like device. The scariest thing is that you could see what was inside of the funnel. A giant grinder. Right next to it on the outside was a conveyor belt it hand a giant tire like steamroller, two smashers, another steamroller, and lastly and blade cutter._

 _I looked in horror as the caskets hovered over and opened up. The people varying from adults, to old people, to even children were dropped into the grinder. After getting eviscerated I saw that the belts led to an open room that had chairs with Krloids on them on the side. Kryloids were waiting patiently as the belt stopped with the meaty remains on them before using their bare hands to eat and gobble the human flesh like pigs. I clenched my fists as I tried to work on the panel to open the door. While at the same time trying to drown out the screams of people getting torn up to mush, pressed, smashed, and the rolled again before getting eaten. It didn't help that the control panel was in front of the windows._

 _But what happened next is what utterly destroyed me. I saw them: My family._

 _They were in the pods and heading directly for the grinder._

 _I tried._

 _I tried so hard to save them._

 _I pressed every button on the control panel and it did nothing but cause things to go haywire in the control room. None of them was the button to stop the belt. I even got desperate to smash the controls, but that didn't even work. I tried banging on the windows in despair as I watched my father, mother, and sister; fall into a giant grinder. I couldn't even look away as tears overflowed from my eyes. And you know the worst part of it all? The belt finally stopped after my family fell in._

 _I slid down the control panel on my back as I screamed. I clenched my eyes together as I cried. Everything I had: My family, my home, my planet._

 _All gone._

 _After that something happened to me, something changed inside of me; something broke. I stood up as my tears dried. I realized how truly evil these monsters were; they invaded, killed, and ate my people for our resources. Even having the nerve of calling us weak. I witnessed true horror and realized why I was given these powers: to stop the bloodshed. To make sure their carnage doesn't spread to other planets. I may have lost my family, lost my race, my planet. But I wasn't going to let them do that to anyone else._

 _Jeb experienced true horror when he was in Project Nexus; and now so did I._

 _I was his successor and I was not going to let him down; I was going to use these powers, and Halo to wipe out all of these monsters from existence. All morality, fear, and cowardliness went out my body as I blasted apart the closed door that led to an elevator. I pressed the button as it brought me up to the main bridge. All surrounded by Kryloids and Drones._

 _Using the skills I've learned I tore apart any Kryloids that got in my way; not giving them any mercy_

 _I shot them dead with the S &W, sliced them in half with the Binary Sword, turned them against each other by reviving their dead bodies and using them to attack each other, smashed them using telekinesis, killed them with their own bullets, erasing them from existence using the Nexus Bolt and punched a Kryloid's heart out._

 _And before you ask, no. I didn't feel a thing._

 _After killing everyone in the room I walked over to the main controls and knew what I was going to do._

 _I was going to ram the ship into my planet._

 _To kill millions to save trillions. To killing the remaining humans on Earth while at the same time killing an entire race in the process._

 _I was willing to make that sacrifice._

 _I just hoped that they'll be kind when I meet them on the other side._

 _Before I could even get to the steering wheel. The man I met at the hanger dropped from the ceiling and slashed at my chest and kicked me back before kicking me away from the controls. I gripped my sword in hand as my wound healed in seconds. After that we both charged at each other._

 _We clashed swords and swung at each other as we blocked each others attacks. Attack. Dodge. Block. Attack Dodge Block. The same pattern over and over again. Not going to lie he was good, but not as good as me._

 _I was finally able to stagger him as I pushed the blade into his chest. Somehow he was still alive as he tried to pull the blade off of him. In which I impaled him onto the nearby wall before using the S &W to blast his head off. _

_"Goodnight...You monster."_

 _After my face was splattered with his blood. I walked over to the control panel as it shifted forwards to reveal a lever. I grabbed onto it an pulled up. The entire ship shook as the whole thing went down instead of up. I hate inverted controls. I just gave a wry chuckle as I pulled the lever so far upwards it finally broke off._

 _The entire ship plunged downwards before getting sucked into Earth's gravity due to being too close. Red sirens went off as the speakers blared all over the ship to evacuate. All I did was stare at the planet as it got closer and closer until the ship was close enough to Earth's atmosphere and began to glow red due to re-entry._

 _The ship was starting to break apart from the outside and the inside. Armor was falling off and burning up in the atmosphere while rooms, vents, and all sorts of junk began to go haywire before bursting into flame._

 _It may not look like it but out of all of the horror that's happened to me, I managed to smile. Because at the end of the day I finally did what every little boy wanted to do in their dreams: save the world. Despite the fact I was destroying it was the irony._

 _After that I just...let go._

 _Now you're wondering: If you sacrificed yourself how are you still alive? How am I recording this? Why do I still have the Halo? Why do I have a 18.9 meter sized Gundam behind me._

 _Well don't worry I'll get to that later._

 _There's a part two to this; it's right next to the other Data Pad._

 _Your right not my right._

* * *

 **Well my readers here it is. Part One of my OC's new origin story. I may or may not delete the other stories I got because I realize my writing was pretty bad back then. Then again I just graduated and was looking for a job and writing ain't really my strong suit.**

 **It may seem that my OC may be overpowered to you, but he's going to be like that for the journey a head. I still have to write the second part anyways.**

 **Updates will be sporadic BTW.**

 **Until then Peace~!**


	2. Just The Beginning

**Here it is the continuation of my OC's new Beginning.**

 **I don't own anything. I wish I did though. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Hello again people from across the Multiverse. It seems that you have found the second data pad; not surprising since I put the second part right next to the first one._

 _My right not yours I made that very specific._

 _Anyways on the last Data Pad I explained how I witnessed my family fall into a giant grinder where they were turned into mush and having their remains eaten as I failed to save them. I also became the successor to Jebus the Savior for a short while; that is before sacrificing myself, killing the rest of Humanity, killing an entire race, and blowing up the planet Earth via crashing their massive mothership onto the planet.  
_

 _Not the best way to spend your Friday am I right?_

 _..._

 _I forget this is a recording._

 _Getting back on topic I was going to explain how I'm still alive and recording this to you smucks. As well as the place that I'm in right now, and lastly why there is a giant 17 meter Gundam behind me._

 _Alright...it goes like this._

 _I wake in what I thought was the afterlife. The whole plane of existence was completely black; nothing, just endless darkness in this eternal void. But somehow I was able to visibly see my hands; I still wore the clothes that Jeb gave to me and I still had the Halo floating on top of my head._

 _I was lost, and had no idea what to do. So I just walked._

 _I walked aimlessly in the black void of existence that I was in. I didn't know why I was there and why I wasn't in Heaven or Hell yet?_

 _All I could do was walk and search for something that would explain this to me.  
_

 _Time passed for about what felt like a eternity as I felt like I wasn't going anywhere. Mostly due to the fact that everything was black and it looked like you were walking in place._

 _I this was my punishment for nuking my planet I was okay with it, but something deep down inside me felt that should have done so much more in my life. Meaning that despite being a teenager I was still young. I was an aspiring young man dreaming of doing great things, visiting and exploring places I've never been to, and ride the craziness that's my life until my time was up. There was SO MUCH that I haven't done.  
_

 _But look where I was now._

 _Walking aimlessly in this limbo like world._

 _Alone._

 _That's the saddest and worst way a man can live after loosing everything._

 _I kept walking and walking and walking._

 _Until finally I saw something. It was a grey fuzzy object. It was small considering that I was far away probably so I just kept walking in the direction the object was._

 _I started to sprint towards it which made the grey object get bigger as I got closer.  
_

 _I got closer and closer until I finally reached the grey object._

 _It was humanoid and not to mention very, VERY large. I realized how big it was when I walked up to it's foot. I was only tall enough to reach the tip of the things toes. The humanoid figure was pulsating and vibrating like static on a TV; in fact it was grey static that was covering the whole thing.  
_

 _I backed up and literally yelled: "What the heck is this thing?! As of matter of fact: WHERE AM I?!"_

 _"I can answer that for you kid."_

 _I turned around to see a young man In what I thought was in his late twenties. It was for from that. The man_ _had black hair, fair skin and deep red eyes. He wears a black shirt buttoned only in the middle, black jeans and black shoes._

 _"Scared you?"_

 _"Yeah a little." I admitted which got a chuckle from the man. A phone ring tone was heard as the man pulled out a black flip phone from his pocket._

 _"Ah, just a moment." Opened the black phone and put it to the side of his head._

 _"Yeah?...Yep I found him, he's right next to it. Turns out he didn't need me to find it...Naw, I didn't tell him yet. I'm about to though don't worry...Alright, I'll tell him you said hi; bye." The man pressed the button to hang up before closing it and putting it back in his pocket. "Anyways kid tell me; do you know where you are right now?"  
_

 _I scratched the back of my head "I'm guessing the afterlife?" My assumption got another laugh from him.  
_

 _"Not exactly kid," In a blink of an eye he disappeared in a black puff of smoke before appearing right next to me in front of the grey giant. "Tell me what is the last thing you remember?"_

 _At first I wasn't sure whether or not to trust this man, but I decided to humor him. "Earth getting invaded. One minute I was heading back home from school next thing I know Humanity is being invaded by-"_

 _"Grey Aliens that eat human flesh?" He cut me off which surprised me. Before I could reply he told me something else. "Tell me kid, do you believe in God?"_

 _"Of course I do." I said as I pounded my chest and smiled. "I'm a Catholic and I'm proud of it." I still am by the way._

 _"Good, well then I hope you don't mind if I show you something?"_

 _"Depends on what it is."_

 _The man just smirked as he snapped his fingers. In a second the entire room was enveloped in a bright green and yellow light. Causing me to shield my eyes due to the brightness. When I opened them I saw that I was now in a cylinder like room. Behind me was a large door with golden trimmings and handles. Above and all around me was a white an bright sky with clouds and with a bright light shining above with four swans flying above. In front however was the 18.5 meter sized grey object; still unmoved.  
_

 _"So he's the one?"_

 _"He's so young..."_

 _"To go through so much..."_

 _I looked around to see who were those voices, but there was no one. "Who was that?"_

 _"Those voices you heard," In a puff of smoke again the man in black appeared right in front of me. "where from the archangels kid."_

 _"The arch-wait a minute..." I thought about it and then realized something "Is this-?!"_

 _"Yep." The man smiled before looking up at the bright light. "Welcome to heaven kid."_

 _That's right people! Heaven exists! Suck it you non-believing mother fuckers! Suck it! In my head I was doing a happy dance. My joyous moment was then interrupted by another question.  
_

 _"What a minute...I probably know the answer to this, but why am I here?" I asked._

 _The man turned around before smiling again. "Simple kid: We're giving you a second chance."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Wait what?"_

 _The man laughed before stepping a bit closer to me before reaching out his hand. "Before we explain let me introduce myself: My name is Lucifel kid, one of the archangels and right hand man of the Lord." I gladly shook his hand as he let go and looked back up._

 _"I'm Russell." I introduced myself "Wait a minute...you mean like the devil Lucifer?"_

 _Lucifel sighed as he shook his head "I try not to remember my idiot brother; I never understood why he'd give all of this up and join that dummy."_

 _Yeah I wasn't expecting that. The devil having a brother and is God's right hand man; that's something that they left out in the Bible. I shook my head before asking something else.  
_

 _"Exactly...why are you guys and the big man upstairs giving me a second chance?"_

 _The tone went down as Lucifel's face turned into a sad frown._

 _"Well remember Russell that we're always watching."_

 _"Everything? Even-"_

 _"Yeah...if it worth anything we're sorry about your family."_

 _Of course they knew about that._

 _"We saw what you went through and we thought it was pretty unfair that you weren't able to live out your life like you wanted to; you were living your life to the fullest only for it to be taken away by those invaders. Not to mention sacrificing yourself to save all of humanity is also a fair reason why too."_

 _He had a point there._

 _"Hold up, hold up." I stopped him. "Lucifel if you, the archangels, and God are giving me a second chance then what am I supposed to go back to then? Earth's gone! I destroyed it! I'm surprised that you're not sending me for Hell for that."  
_

 _The right hand man of God laughed a bit as he scratched his head "You do realize God is all forgiving right? Regardless of what you did?"_

 _..._

 _He got me there._

 _"Anyways, giving you a second chance is part one." Part one? "Here's part two." He motioned his hand towards the giant grey figure in the middle of the room.  
_

 _"What is it?"_

 _Lucifel just backed up from the 18.9 meter figure and smiled. "Lets just say it's something you've always wanted. Why don't you find out what it is?"  
_

 _I sighed as I had no idea what would happen next. I walked up to the grey human figure before reaching out to it. I swallowed hard before touching it; it which the the entire thing began to bulge and ripple like a rock falling into a pool. A second later the entire thing glowed brightly causing me to shield my eyes and back up. Ten seconds passed and the light finally died down. When I lowered my arms and opened my eyes; they widened.  
_

 _Lucifel was right, it was something that I've always wanted:_

 _It was a Gundam_

 _Technically a Gundam._

 _A **Gundam** is an advanced, high performance Mobile Suit, often constructed to be much more powerful than the standard production mobile suits. They are generally equipped with the latest experimental technology available at the time of their construction.  
_

 _Most Gundams had followed the traditional design of a head with a mowhawk protrusion on top of the head reach the back of the head, with a V-like fin on the forehead with a block above or on top of said fin. The head would have two eyes as well as a battle mask with two or three upside down v-shaped exhaust vents, and a block on the chin._

 _However this Gundam didn't have the vents nor v-fin. But it did have the battle mask, mowhawk protrusion, and blocked chin._

 _The 'Gundam' in front of me was 18.5 meters tall. It had a dark blue with the mowhawk like protrusion on top with a light green light inside of it like most Gundams or Gundam-like Mobile Suits; as mentioned before the head didn't have a V-fin, so the blue forehead was left empty. Below that was a green visor; on both sides of the head were p shaped armored platings turned 90 degrees. Finally for the mouth it had a blank dark blue battle mask with no exhaust vents; below that was a red block on the chin._

 _For the chest it was painted dark blue as well; on top of the chest was an armored lid that protected the cockpit. The cockpit itself was a large protrusion on the middle of the chest with a red upside triangle on it; below that was a blue exhaust vent. Next to the cockpit on both sides were these 'pecks'; On top of each one were grey nuzzles as well as on the bottom sides.  
_

 _For the waist it was completely grey with lines going all around it; giving it the appearance of a large coil._

 _For the arms and shoulders they were colored light blue rather dark; with the shoulders having armor and it's left shoulder armored shoulder pad had a white '01'. The arms were light blue as well as the hands with the joints being grey including the fingers.  
_

 _As for the legs they were blue as well; the 'crotch' dark blue with the top armor piece being light blue. Around the waist was the traditional 'Gundam' 'battle skirt' painted dark blue of course. The legs and knee armor were light blue with another red upside down triangle on the knees with boosters on the sides of the legs. The ankle protectors and feet were blue with dark blue outlines around the feet.  
_

 _For the armaments we got:_

 **Two Head Vulcans** mounted on the head. These vulcan guns are used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range.

 **Two 60mm Chest Vulcan Gun** s. This weapon was mounted on each side of its cockpit. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters.

 **Two Chest Wired-Control Missile.** They are mounted on the sides of the abdomen and can function under Minovsky particle interference.

 **One NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun.** The Type 37 is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld machine gun. It fires a 100x450 millimeter round at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine. Features include a folding stock and swivel forward hand grip. Accuracy is limited due to the aiming from regular iron sights and not a targeting sensor. Maximum effective range of 1.5 kilometers. The Type 37 can be used in space as a backup weapon.

 **Two X. -G-03 Beam Sabers.** The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Suit carries two beam sabers, that when not in use are stored in each lower leg in an internal recharging rack.

 **One P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 Beam Rifle.** A beam rifle that is unique in that it has an underbarrel rocket launcher with a loaded box magazine that can carry up to 3 rockets. The beam rifle itself is powered by an internal energy capacitor with an average charge of 15 rounds. Bore diameter of 150 millimeters. Mega particle range is limited in Earth's atmosphere. Maximum effective range of 2.0 kilometers. 60 RPM. Features include a forward swivel hand grip and 180 degree swivel narrow sensor.

 **One NFHI·GMCa-type.09/180mm Cannon.** The Type 09 artillery cannon fires a 180x800 millimeter HE round and is loaded with an eight (8) round box magazine. Maximum effective range 3.0 kilometers. Features include a swivel-out forward hand grip and top carrying handle.

 **One RGM·S-Sh-WF/S-00116·Ap-A Shield.** Its shield is notably smaller though thicker, it is the same as the RX-79(G) Ground Type Gundams which allows for greater arm movement. Two notable features is the grip bar at the top of the shield and a pair of thick prong-like protrusions that can be used as a smashing weapon against enemy mobile suits. Capable of severing MS Limbs

 _For special features:_

 ** _The E.X.A.M System._** _A system that gave normal pilots the ability to mimic the power of Newtypes. While little is known about the mechanics of the system, the primary component is known to have been the captive soul of Newtype Marion Welch. The conflict of her soul with the bonds of the system made it extremely unstable and hard to control, to the point that the system - and the mobile suit - would sometimes go berserk. While under the influence of the EXAM System, the mobile suit's optical sensors as well as the green lights on the shoulders and legs would glow red._

 _All of this weaponry combined with a berserk system made :_

 ** _The RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1  
_**

 _XXX  
_

 _A little backstory:_

 _During the One Year war Amuro lived on the space colony Side 7. That is until two Mobile Suits belonging to The Principality of Zeon were sent to Side 7 on a reconnaissance mission. One of the pilots disobeyed orders and began to attack Side 7. Amuro ended up in the cockpit of the powerful RX-78-2 Gundam; with convenient manual on how to work it in hand and defended the colony. Soon after he ended up joining the Earth Forces and became the pilot of the RX-78._

 _Through out the war to it's final days, Amuro was exposed to the horrors that is war. The devastation, death, conflict in the war pitted people who could have gotten along with each other and have lives against each other; some were lucky to escape and survive until the war ended but some were not lucky and perished._

 _No one was safe during the conflict.  
_

 _Amuro was one of these people as he witnessed people he cared about or would have loved get taken away in the horror. He also developed a rivalry with Zeon soldier Char Aznable that soon turned personal with each other after the death of Lalah Sune by Amuro's hands; a woman that the two men cared for deeply. Amuro managed to survive while at the same time growing as a soldier and most importantly a Newtype._

 _A Newtype is who has reached a new stage of human evolution in the Universal Century._ _The theory behind this minor but groundbreaking metamorphosis is: in order to adapt to life in space, the human body evolved with heightened mental awareness._ _They are capable of detecting other Newtypes and are sensitive to the hostile intentions directed at them by others, allowing them to uncannily react to their opponents even before the offender carries out the intended action.  
_

 _One of the Universal Century's greatest social conflicts is the exploitation of these advanced humans. Heralded by scientists and philosophers upon their discovery as a beacon of hope for the future of humanity; the end result were Mobile Suits and Mobile Weapons that can be used as a part of their own body against enemies in battle. Creating even more war and destruction._

 _An example is the funnel;_ _remote weapons that are designed to exploit the heightened senses of a Newtype pilot. Fighting one of these is fine if your an experienced pilot, but if you're fighting six or ten you'll be shot apart by the beam shots.  
_

 _Another the Psycommu System;_ _A Psycommu is a device connected directly into the user's thoughts, through which the user can manipulate it by using his/her mind.  
_

 _The Psycoframe cockpit is composed of microscopic receptors that allows the pilot to control the suit as if it is his/her own body as mentioned before. A psycommu receiver is located at the back of the pilot's headrest. Cockpit also features airbags that are used in case of impact._

 _Years passed and Amuro is now Lieutenant Commander of the Londo Bell forces led by Captain Bright Noa. A man that somehow managed to survive the One Year War, the Gryps Conflict, and the First Neo Zeon War while at the same time piloting different battle ships and meeting new Gundam Pilots._

 _Amuro is assigned to the battleship Ra Cailum as the leader of the ship's mobile suit squads. Amuro initially pilots the RGZ-91 Re-GZ but later gets the RX-93 v Gundam.  
_

 _However the Nu Gundam was actually incomplete. It was pulled out of construction ten days early before it could be fully suited up due to Char Aznable; now Leader of Neo Zeon, dropping asteroids upon the Earth._

 _Char was disgusted with humanity and how they began to pollute the Earth, so he decide_ _to drop the massive asteroid base Axis into the Earth, forcing a dramatic increase in migration of its population into space, which he believes will force all of humanity to evolve into Newtypes._

 _Char reveals his true intentions towards Amuro: while he no longer hated him, Char still never forgave Amuro for what he did to Lalah, and thus his alternative reason for dropping asteroids onto Earth was because he knew Amuro would oppose him, and the two could finally settle their long rivalry._

 _At the end of the Second Neo-Zeon War, after defeating Char's MSN-04 Sazabi in the duel and capturing Char's escape pod, Amuro attempted to singlehandedly stop the asteroid Axis from colliding with the Earth by pushing the asteroid with his v Gundam. His action inspired other mobile suit pilots to join in, even Neo-Zeon soldiers. Although he eventually succeeded, the act overloaded ν Gundam's pyscoframe construct. Both he and Char disappeared in a magnificent aurora, thus ending his long-time legacy of combat since the One Year War and concluding the most famous Universal Century rivalry at last._

XXX

 _On a side note:_

 _The reason why the Blue Destiny Unit 1 is considered a Gundam is because it's a RX-78(G) Ground Type Gundam with a RGM-79 GM head. A GM Being a mass produced MS based off of the RX-78 Gundam; same with Ground Type Gundams. They were mass produced.  
_

 _The point being is that as long as it had the body of a Gundam and had the number RX in the name it was considered a Gundam._

 _I'm just glad I'm able to sleep at night knowing that the Blue Destiny Unit 1 is a Gundam regardless of the head._

 _XXX_

 _As I stood back to in awe Lucifel whistled at how it looked. "Not bad kid, I think you went a bit overboard with the blue though."_

 _"How is this possible?" I asked as I pointed to my future Mobile Suit. "How did that grey thing turn into a giant Gundam, or GM, or whatever?"  
_

 _"The Power of Creation kid. It's what God used to make the entire Universe you know, and he was kind enough to spare some more just for you. Which brings us to part 3." The right hand man of God looked up as I did the same. Right on cue two blue lightning bolts hit my hands; surprisingly enough my hands were undamaged and didn't hurt. Just like Moses and the burning bush except it was my hands and they were zapped by lightning._

 _My right arm then lifted up on its own as it shot a ball of blue electricity that ended up stopping and enlarging into a portal; unlike the Kryloid's portals the portal was blue and swirling white._

 _"That's part 3; the Power of Travel, with that you'll be able to go different worlds and travel them to your hearts content." Lucifel said with a big grin. "Enjoy it."_

 _"So basically saying...I just became a Multiverse Traveler?" I questioned. It seemed so good to be true, and lucky for me it was real._

 _"Yep." He answered putting more emphasis on the 'p'. "Just remember that there's a side affect." He continued  
_

 _"What side affect?"_

 _"It's minor really, if you go through portals it sets your life back a bit by 7 months. So be careful no to portal jump all the time other wise you'll end up a baby again, you feel me?"_

 _I just nodded rapidly. I was enjoying this way too much; live restoring portals? Love it!_

 _"Alrighty then, time for the final part: Part 4." Lucfiel said as he looked at me with a smirk "You're gonna love this part, not as much as your Gundam but it'll be in that area depending on you."  
_

 _He snapped his fingers and the blue portal revealed an image of what was on the other side. It showed a large white cylindrical tower in the middle of a beautiful and grassy world. The sun was shinning upon the tower where it stood in the field.  
_

 _"What is that?" I asked as I walked over to the portal to get a better look; while Lucifel teleported right besides it and leaned on it.  
_

 _"That's your new home kid: The Safe Haven." He said with much pride in his voice. "It took us a while to build that place and find a good spot to put it so you better enjoy it, alright?" I didn't answer as I kept my head down. "Uhhh, kid? You alright?"_

 _I was; I was just crying tears of joy._

 _"Thank you...Thank you...! THANK YOU! THANK YOUUUUUU ALL OF YOUUUUU!"_

 _I cried; I cried so hard while at the same time I smiled. After a good minute a joyous bawling I opened my eyes to see Lucifel holding a tissue in which I gladly took to blow my nose. "Thanks." He told me just to drop it and I did. The snotty rag fell through the floor, much to my surprise. Then again I was in Heaven so..._

 _"So what happens now?" I asked_

 _"Now? That's up to you." The Right Hand Man of God snapped his fingers as the Blue Destiny. "Don't worry I just sent it to the Safe Haven, you can check it out later. Anyways now that you have a new life it's up to you to live it. We can't guaranteed you happiness, but we can give you this second chance." Lucifel put a hand on my right shoulder. "Are you ready to accept it?"_

 _I smiled and sniffled a bit before nodding. "Yeah..I am."  
_

 _He smiled back. "Good, now knock em dead out there kid." Held out his hand in which I gladly shook it. He gave me a pat on the back as I walked towards the blue portal. I turned around one more time to take a good look at paradise before starting my new life. "Remember kid, we're always watching." He gave me a thumbs up and I returned it. I took a deep breath as I jumped in and closed behind me.  
_

 _With me gone Lucifel looked up at the shining bright sky. "I can see why you chose him" He smirked " I like him, he reminds me of Enoch."_

 _And so my friends that's my story._

 _That's the story of how Russell J. Christoff went from a normal highschooler, to the successor of the Jebus, to the pilot of the RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1, and becoming a Multiverse traveler._

 _It may sound ridiculous and if you believe it's up to you._

 _Oh and by the way Russell J. Christoff isn't my real name. I just picked it up after I stepped through that portal._

 _New life, new name._

 _It's getting late right now._

 _I'm not sure if I'll make another Data Log but we'll see._

 _This is Russell J. Christoff._

 _Signing off._

* * *

 **Tell me what you think of my characters origin. No hate by the way. I'm just a simple fanfic writer.  
**

 **Till then...have a good one.**


End file.
